


【Maylor】Crazy Little Thing Called…？（大学师生AU,NC17）

by Rhiannon1118



Category: Queen(band)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe；师生au；RPS;
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:01:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18418637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannon1118/pseuds/Rhiannon1118
Summary: Maylor师生AU大学物理老师梅X凑学分选修课学生花——教授，为了过考试，我什么都可以做（wink）——那，你可不可以，去学习呢？





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 请严格区分角色和三次元的他们本人。  
> 向他们致以我全部的爱和敬意。  
> 最让我不安的是可能对他们的形象有亵渎。

当Freddie的漂亮室友再次出现在理工学院办公楼的大门口，气势汹汹地走过来时，他正专心地在自己心爱的硬皮笔记本上写下又一句绝妙的唱词。

他提前开了锁，好让暴躁的金发“女郎”在距车门三步外就能直接伸长胳膊拉开车门，把自己像炮弹一样发射进副驾驶座。

就在“她”上车的一瞬间，Freddie看到风完全刮起了“她”身上那条短到任何一位母亲都不会允许自己的女儿穿出门的黑色短裙，好在这坏女孩还穿了深色的薄丝袜，它们现在仍然完整地紧紧绷在“她”年轻结实的双腿上。

“完事了？”Frrddie瞄了一眼手表，刚过去一刻钟，算上前戏和事后收拾，这也太迅速了。

“完事了。”Roger粗声回答。他把长假发连同上面的蝴蝶结一起一把拽下来甩到后座，一边指挥着刚刚拿到驾照不久的Freddie走那条人比较少的小路，一边毫不介意地在车里迅速脱光换上男装。

Freddie冒着撞上水泥墩子的危险瞄了一眼Roger的裸体，光滑、白皙、没有任何计划之中的痕迹。

“我先说，”波斯男孩握着方向盘发出声明，“我依然坚持我原来的看法，我的基佬雷达一向很准，只是听你的叙述也能确定你说的那个Dr.Brian May是弯的……”

“闭嘴吧！”Roger粗暴地打断他，“明明我才是咱俩之中比较聪明的那个，为什么我要信你的那套狗屁理论……”

事实上他刚刚经历了人生中最难堪的十五分钟，尴尬到让他确定这会在他心里留下阴影，哪怕很多年过去，一想起来还是会被羞耻折磨到夜不能寐。

起因是春季学期开始的时候，还有半年就要毕业的Roger发现自己选修课的学分还有很大的窟窿，于是他想也没想地就报了学校里单项学分最高的那门公选课——天体物理学。虽然这和他自己的牙医专业没有半分交集，但是管他呢，反正他也从来没去听过课。

这也就是为什么，他要在学期末，让人心灰意冷的选修课期末考试后，决心为了学分不择手段一回。

Roger的同谋是他的好室友Freddie，这套高中女生的行头全是他置办的，还有自己脸上粉扑扑香喷喷的妆容。出于对自己的服装搭配以及化妆技术的自信，Freddie打包票确定无辜的教授今天一定会被他顽劣的学生诱惑并且以此被要挟，清白的执教生涯从此有了污点。

Roger打听好这位未曾谋面的Dr.Brian May的办公室，敲门前最后拽了拽裙子——丁字裤是他妈很辣，就是那根…绳老是往屁股里钻。

“Come in.”隔着门板传来年轻的男中音。

他推开门走进去，Dr.May正埋首在一堆密密麻麻的试卷中。很好，Roger鼓励自己，来得正是时候。

Dr.May用红笔最后画了个叉号，然后抬起头来，于是Roger终于在期末考试结束后头一次和他的公选课老师见了面。

哦，这可真他妈像——Roger的目光瞟到办公室墙上挂着的诸多物理学先贤们的肖像画，然后他在Dr.may那睿智的脸上看到了深深的疑惑。

“ummm……不好意思，你是我的学生吗？这届学生真的太多，我有点记不起来。”事实上Brian May是在疑惑最近年轻人们的新潮流，他自认为还年轻也绝不是老古板，但是，男生穿女装？即使不难看也绝不应该被提倡，绝不。

“Roger Taylor，”他摆出在酒吧里能换来免费啤酒的那种微笑，“另外老师，今天你可以叫我Rogerina。”

然后，事后回想，Roger确定那时候，年轻教授的眉头皱得更深了。

“所以Rogerina，我可以为你做些什么呢？”Brian放下圆珠笔双手握在一起，面对这个古怪的学生尽量保持自己的宽容和镇定。

“well……”把我的卷子抽出来还给我！给我这次考试的标准答案！给我多加个几十分！

Roger压抑住内心的咆哮，拉开办公桌对面的椅子准备坐下，屁股着陆以前他还纠结了一秒，思考着眼前这个看上去像棵植物一样的教授会喜欢他矜持地并紧双腿还是放荡地敞开。

“Dr.May……”最后Roger选择直接侧坐在了办公桌上，小心地躲过桌上的笔筒贴近他的老师，这一点也不好玩，他想，卷子下面有本厚书正好硌在他的胃上，但是事已至此，Roger还是悄悄吸了口气，眯起眼睛放低声音，以一种自认为撩人的姿态说出了在Freddie的指导下排练了无数次的那句话：

“我希望您能知道，为了通过考试，我什么都可以做。”哦别忘了，末了还要眨眨迷人的蓝眼睛。

显而易见地，这让Dr.Brian May受到了不小的惊吓，他难以置信地张了张嘴，表情好像在自己的办公桌上亲眼看到了理论书上讲的黑洞。

博闻广识的博士花了几秒才镇定下来，他什么话也没说，只是盯着Roger看，以一种探究宇宙奥秘的姿态研究着眼前的男孩，细长的手指敲打着硬邦邦的桌面。

这他妈可太尴尬了。Roger想，自己几乎已经斜躺在这办公桌上了，这道貌岸然的伪君子居然还期待他再主动一点。

男孩咬着牙决心去解男人的领带时，他老师的手却先碰了碰他的大腿。

“劳驾，小姐，您压着我要批的卷子了。”Dr.May示意Roger立刻从桌子上下来。

“什……？”

“你说你为了能通过什么都能做，”教授清了清嗓子站起身开始整理自己被搞得一片狼藉的桌面，然后头也不抬地指了指门口，“那你可不可以，去给我好好学习呢？”

 

“就这样？”Freddie瞪大他描画着粗眼线的黑眼睛，难以置信地问。

“就这样。”即使回想一遍也觉得丢人到家的Roger痛苦地把脸埋进手心里。

“oh，所以我错了，他是直的。”反正对他的服装品味和化妆水平视而不见的男人通通都是没有审美的直男，Freddie最后轻描淡写地总结到。

“不，我最后瞄到他的裤裆了，紧得都快开线了。”Roger反驳道，发誓他不是故意看的。

“所以他为什么没有干你？我不是那个意思，我是说，my daring blondie，你的美貌是无敌的、是所向披靡的、是男女通杀的，今天的这幅打扮我甚至可以为你变直！”

艹他的。

“这不是重点！！！”要不是买这辆车时共同负担的贷款还没还完，Roger发誓他一定会把这个疯子踹出去。

“重点是老子下学期不得不重修这门天体他妈的物理学了！”

TBC


	2. Chapter2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好沙雕。这篇有点cliche，我尽量保证每章都有点小惊喜，因为节奏很慢热很慢热，不想让各位觉得索然无味。你问我本垒，大概要等到罗姐毕业以后（归咎于梅老师苦行僧般的意志力）

虽然Roger一直觉得自己是个flexible的人，可直可弯，被一切讨人喜欢的男孩或女孩所吸引，但他还是不得不承认，他永远、永远、永远更喜欢待在女生宿舍，这里床铺是软的、空气是香的、起居室是整洁的，卫生间是————

“Oh，fuck！”

突然爆发的闹钟和臂弯里搂着的学妹那花容失色的尖叫几乎同时响起来。Roger也痛苦得皱起眉头，当然不是因为Freddie偷偷存在他手机里的新闹钟，又一段清晨厕所开嗓录音。而是他意识到这是自己大学最后一个学期的开学日，一个酒吧通宵表演后天杀的周一。

“放轻松，Amanda，还有，早上好。”Roger懒洋洋地清了清嗓子，提起自己的金属嗓习惯性地和他一夜风流后的对象打招呼，四月的阳光太舒服，他都不舍得睁开眼睛。

所以Roger也理所当然的没有看到满脸怒容的女伴朝他挥过来的巴掌，“我叫Catherine，你这混球！”

 

还有什么比一个清脆火辣的耳光和四节不得不去上的天体物理学选修课更能提神醒脑的事情呢？

端着餐厅里难喝的咖啡不情不愿地走在去理工学院的路上，Roger中途甚至问了两次路才搞明白教学楼到底在哪里。这不能怪他，毕竟除了理工学院自己的学生，其他人对这片区域一定会绕着走，对它因为敬意而退避三舍。这是全学校电费开支最大的两个学院之一，另一个是Roger所在的医学院，它们永远关灯最晚，有时甚至会彻夜通明。

他特意早到了一会儿，像任何一个老辣的高年级学生一样，能让他早起的原因通常都是为了抢占教室最后排的睡觉观景两相宜专座。

但在他穿过楼前的停车场时，一辆车完全吸引了他的注意。Roger爱车就像他爱姑娘们，不一定是传统意义上的美人或者豪车，他自豪于自己总能发现她们独有的美。虽然眼前的她通体是那种低调不显眼的暗银色，但是那形状优美的车前灯，流畅的车身线条，坚毅的轮毂，圆润的排气管，以及她被照顾得很妥帖的擦得一尘不染还贴着黑色遮光膜的车窗玻璃无一不让她在停车场的几十辆车里脱颖而出。显然，这是位得体大方的中产美人。

Roger饶有兴趣地靠近那辆车，先是陶醉地摸了摸她轮廓饱满的后视镜，又从她那明亮的车玻璃上看到了自己的影子——狼狈的开学日，别说什么发型了,他连眼屎都没顾上擦。

像BBC的记录片里某种野生猫科动物一样手口并用地整理了大概五分钟仪表以后，一声极轻微的震动响起，紧接着漆黑的车玻璃骤然降了下来。

那头深色卷发先于那张瘦削的长脸出现在Roger错愕的视线里，他们的眼神在一秒后相对，不出意料地，Brian May再次被他吓得不轻。

“……早上好？”他的老师故作镇定地打了个招呼，显然他也有点不自在，离上课还有二十分钟，他的领带扔在副驾驶上还没来得及打上，熨烫得平整的白衬衫松开了最上面两颗扣子，暴露出细长的脖颈和锁骨。

Roger表情纠结地瞪着Brian，他想起来自己在过去的五分钟里可是做了不少颇有再创作潜力的鬼脸。

“你为什么自己傻坐在停车场里？”他试图用高声质问掩饰尴尬。

“我在备课，如你所见，”Brian指了指他放在膝上的平板电脑，“这就是为什么我直到现在才发现你的存在。而且我正坐在我的车里而不是停车场，事实上坐在哪里是我的个人自由。”

年轻的教授一边整理着装一边据理力争，顺便放出了杀手锏：“另外，恕我直言，‘傻’这个单词到底该用在谁身上？”

带着羞愤的红脸从后门冲进教室，Roger不禁庆幸自己来得真是时候，后排的座位只剩下寥寥几个，教室前面也都挤得水泄不通，甚至有人自带折叠椅坐在过道两边，再晚来几分钟他怕是要站在窗台边上课了。

Roger被这阵势吓了一跳，礼堂一样的阶梯教室可很少如此爆满，助教在跑前跑后地测试着麦克风和音响设备。出身小班制的牙科专业，他还从来没上过这种演唱会式的大课堂。

迅速地和前后左右的姑娘小伙互相自我介绍打成一片以后，Roger才从他们七嘴八舌的讨论中得知Dr.Brian May一直是物理专业的学术明星，教室里有不少人甚至是特别来蹭课的，从他们格子衬衫和框架镜的经典搭配中不难判断，这里挤满了一屋子醉心于摸不到的星星和搞不懂的假说的物理学家，只有他一个人，是个脚踏实地坚信眼见为实的医学生。

“那你惨了，选这门课你要及格可有点难度。”坐在他旁边的一个女生善意地提醒着。

是啊，Roger心想，老子这可是二回进修来着。

通过麦克风放大的男中音从遥远的讲台方向传来，四周的好学生们立刻调整状态开启了听讲模式，Roger也打起精神来听了大概一刻钟，然而那些对他来说全然陌生的物理名词实在索然无味，他忍不住打了个长长的哈欠——科普一下，你知道在打哈欠的时候，由于咽鼓管的开放和鼓膜内气压的变化，人会短暂地失去听力吗？

所以从那以后，这节课剩下的内容Roger就再也没听懂过。

他再次清醒过来是下课铃响起来的时候，Roger发誓Freddie的金嗓子就算唱破了也不会比这段重复三次的“mi-do-re-so-so-re-mi-do”更加动听。

Roger刚想从座位上蹦起来逃离这个教室，就又被Brian May沉稳的声线拽回原处。

“最后一件事，各位，这门课每学期都需要一个班长为老师和同学们服务,负责考勤和作业的收发。”

有完没完。他不耐烦地翻了个白眼，安眠药，他决定这就是自己给这位Brian May起的外号。

“Roger Taylor。”

他听到自己的名字响彻整个阶梯教室，Dr.May的发音清晰且洪亮，透露着他是经过短暂的搜寻和随机的识别才挑选出的这个人，语气里还透着点试探和陌生，这公报私仇的伪君子甚至还假模假式地低头看着那份根本多余的名单。

“你来当我的班长，下了课来见我，互相留个电话以便联系。”


End file.
